The new cultivar is a chance, whole plant mutation selected by the inventor, Keiran Skelley, a citizen of the Republic of Ireland, in June of 2007 at the breeder's nursery located near Carbury, Ireland. ‘KM01’ was found as a single, whole plant mutation growing in a planting of the parent plant, the unpatented variety of Potentilla fruticosa ‘Daydawn’. The genus Potentilla has recently been changed to Dasiphora within the European Union. For the purpose of this US plant patent application, however, the applicant refers to the variety by the Genus name currently accepted in North America.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KM01’ was first performed by vegetative cuttings by the breeder in Carbury, Ireland during May of 2008. The inventor kept the plants in a confidential, restricted location, observing plant habit and stability. Subsequent propagation of 5 generations of these plants have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.